Marethari Talas
} |name = Marethari Talas |image = NPC-Marethari.png|Origins MarethariDAII.png|Dragon Age II |px = 270px |gender = Female |race = Elf |class = Mage |title = Keeper of the Sabrae clan |family = Sarel (husband) ||location = Dalish Camp - (Origins) Sundermount - (Dragon Age II) |voice = Carolyn Seymour - (''Origins) Kate Binchy - (Dragon Age II) |quests = Dalish Elf Origin Mirror Image Night Terrors A New Path |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening (mentioned) Dragon Age II Heroes of Dragon Age }} '''Marethari Talas' is the Keeper of the Sabrae clan, the clan of the Dalish Warden. Background In her youth she was First to the Keeper of the Sabrae clan, and married to his Second, Sarel. At the time, her clan kept camp in a remote part of the Frostback Mountains. In the winter of 8:82 Blessed, they were attacked by Avvar warriors. Sarel was killed and the Keeper was badly wounded in this attack, along with a number of other Dalish. With little choice, Marethari led the clan into the lowlands of Ferelden. There she sought out Flemeth, who extracted a promise of future help from her in return for the slaying of the Avvar tribe by Sylvans. In 9:30 Dragon, Marethari is preparing her clan to flee north into the Free Marches, both in response to warnings from Duncan about the impending Blight and tensions with a neighboring human settlement. Involvement Dragon Age: Origins Dalish Elf Origin Dragon Age II Quests Dragon Age: Origins * Dragon Age II Act 1 * Act 2 * * Act 3 * Quotes Dragon Age: Origins *"I know not what dark power held you, but it nearly bled the life from you. It was difficult even for my magic to keep you alive." Dragon Age II *''(To a diplomatic Hawke after delivering the amulet)'' "There's truth in your face. A rare thing in a human." *''(To a humorous Hawke after delivering the amulet)'' "There is a light in your heart, human. Don't let it go out. You will need it." *''(To an aggressive Hawke after delivering the amulet)'' "It has been a long, hard journey to this place. And it's far from over." Trivia *In Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening, Velanna will mention Marethari if the Warden is a Dalish elf. *Marethari mentions to Hawke that she owes a debt to Flemeth that must be repaid, though it is never revealed what this is. *While Marethari uses Andrastian terminology to refer to spirits when speaking with Andrastian characters, Anders's debates with Merrill on the subject indicate that the difference in terminology about spirits is religious. Solas also speaks often on this issue. *The Keeper's claims that Audacity would escape through the restored Eluvian are never truly backed up, especially when her argument in Act II against this course of action is entirely different. In Witch Hunt, Morrigan reveals that the Eluvians grant access to a land that exists "beyond this world, and beyond the Fade" (Celene and her party visit this land in the The Masked Empire). In The Final Piece, Morrigan notes that it takes a significant amount of power to redirect an Eluvian to the Fade, retroactively casting doubt on Marethari's reasoning. Gallery HoDAKeeperMarethari.jpg|Marethari in Heroes of Dragon Age marethari.png|Marethari in Dragon Age 2 Marethari HoDA promo.jpg|Artwork of Marethari from Heroes of Dragon Age Marethari HoDA tier.jpg|Artwork of Marethari's tier progression in Heroes of Dragon Age References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Elves Category:Dalish Category:Magi Category:Apostates Category:Keepers Category:Abominations Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters